Muerte Aparente
by Kasumi Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día despiertas y no puedes moverte? ¿Y si todos piensan que estas muerto? ¿Y si te enterraran vivo? ¿Que sentirías?... Entra aquí y descúbrelo...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Muerte Aparente**

_Por Kasumi Uchiha

* * *

_

Mi nombre es Uchiha Shisui, soy muy popular entre las chicas (y uno que otro chico), tengo las mejores notas del salón, una familia increíble y una muy buena posición económica lamentablemente desde muy pequeño mi salud era mi principal fuente de preocupación.

El estado de mi salud era tan malo que hasta un pequeño resfriado podía terminar convirtiéndose en una pulmonía; por eso siempre solía salir de casa con un abrigo muy grueso y tomaba vitaminas constantemente. Mi cuerpo últimamente siempre se encontraba cansado y había estado sufriendo de fuertes dolores de cabeza. Atribuí eso a mi siempre pésima salud, no se lo mencione a nadie y decidí no ir al medico. Esa fue la peor decisión que pude tomar.

Durante la noche antes de acostarme comí algo ligero y me tome tres aspirinas. Me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, me dormí pensando en Anko Mitarashi, mi novia y futura esposa.

A la mañana siguiente desperté por los rayos del sol que bañaban mi habitación y los golpes que mi primo Sasuke le daba a mi puerta con el motivo de despertarme. Primero trate de abrir los ojos y de gritarle que ya me encontraba despierto para que dejara de golpear mi puerta pues temía que la tumbara si seguía golpeándola así.

Pero para mi sorpresa y horror no pude abrir los ojos, ni mover mis labios. Trate entonces de mover el resto de mi cuerpo pero sucedió lo mismo… nada. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando intentaba moverme. Nada. Presa del pánico intente moverme desesperadamente pero mis intentos fueron en vano.

Pasaron unos minutos y mi primo debió de cansarse de tocar mi puerta puesto que se retiro y pude escuchar todo el alboroto que hizo al bajar las escaleras. Luego de casi media hora y ya con la cabeza fría, pero aun con miedo, desistí de mis intentos de moverme.

Decidí que lo mejor era esperar a que de nueva cuenta alguien intentara despertarme, de seguro cuando se dieran cuenta que no respondía entrarían a la habitación y podrían encontrar alguna solución a mi problema, ya que estaba claro que no podría moverme por mis propios medios.

Tal como lo pensé más o menos una hora más tarde pude escuchar a Anko subir por las escaleras y llamar a mi puerta ruidosamente, sacando a relucir todas las maldiciones e insultos que se sabía, ya que al parecer estábamos atrasados para ir a visitar la iglesia en la cual esperábamos se realizara nuestra boda.

Pasaron varios minutos y los gritos de Anko cesaron, el silencio inundo la casa y luego se escucho el estruendo de lo que supuse era mi puerta al ser tumbada por ella. Escuche sus pasos rápidos y pesados dirigirse hacia mi y sentí como me movía bruscamente tratando de despertarme.

Al ver que no reaccionaba dejo de gritar y con preocupación en su voz intento hacerme reaccionar por varios minutos. Nada funciono. Desesperada y presa del pánico, Anko llamo desde el teléfono que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche a mis familiares y al medico. Todos se apresuraron a llegar a la casa.

Con pesar recuerdo claramente que el médico de la familia me realizó varias pruebas y con tristeza en la voz le comunicó a mi familia que yo había fallecido, porque mi cuerpo no había soportado la gran cantidad de medicamento que había estado consumiendo. Mi familia lloraba y ya hablaban de organizar el velorio esa misma tarde, a decidir el traje que me pondrían, dónde comprar las flores, a avisar a mis familiares y amigos y a que funeraria contratar para comprar el ataúd.

Mi primo y mejor amigo Itachi Uchiha fue el encargado de vestirme y arreglarme para el velorio. En algún momento comencé a creer que de verdad estaba muerto y en eso pensaba cuando el pánico se apoderó nuevamente de mí al escuchar que el ataúd había llegado. ¡El ataúd! Como se me había olvidado algo como eso; ahora que estaba "muerto" se suponía que me iban a meter en uno y luego iban a "enterrarme vivo". Y si aún no estaba muerto, en pocas horas moriría asfixiado y nadie se daría cuenta.

Lo peor fue cuando me colocaron en la caja. La sensación fue horrible. Sentí como si tuviera miles de mariposas en el estomago y unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Luego me cargaron a la capilla y durante el velorio pude escuchar como uno a uno varios de mis familiares y amigos se acercaron a mi ataúd a despedirse de mí, a decirme lo mucho que me querían y luego a darles el pésame a mis padres que al parecer se encontraban junto a mi.

Durante el velorio al parecer la parte superior de el ataúd estaba abierta por lo que no tuve problemas para respirar pero ahora, el ataúd esta serrado y listo para ser llevado a mi lugar de descanso.

Pude escuchar el llanto de una mujer, era Anko que se había acercado al ataúd a hablarme, a decirme que me amaba y que era un desgraciado pues había arruinado la boda. Mis ojos ardían y comencé a llorar… pero el ataúd estaba cerrado y ellos no podían ver mis lágrimas, ya no podrían saber que estaba vivo.

Llevaron la caja al cementerio y ya todo estaba listo para darme "el último adiós". Ahora puedo escuchar el sonido de la tierra golpear el ataúd y el olor a tierra mojada llena mis fosas nasales. El aire comienza a faltarme y seguramente pronto perderé la conciencia; y ahora vuelvo a llorar por ultima vez al darme cuenta que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Había sido enterrado vivo.

* * *

_Edito esto para responder la duda de uno de los reviews... el estado en que estaba Shisui es una enfermedad que se conoce como "catalepsia" o "muerte aparente", y es un estado que se caracteriza por la rigidez de las extremidades, falta de reacción a los estímulos, piel pálida, y pulso y respiración tan lentas, que pareciera que ya no existen. _

_Este One-shot es para la campaña: ¡Has algo con tus miedos, fastidios y fobias! Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review… Chao!!_


End file.
